


Blackout

by leah k (blinkiesays)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>July 2005</p><p>Started for the <a href="http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/">sga_flashfic</a> Blackout challenge, finished and posted for the 2005 Amnesty challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> July 2005
> 
> Started for the [sga_flashfic](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/) Blackout challenge, finished and posted for the 2005 Amnesty challenge.

Zelenka says "no, no, Rodney, is _fine_ " and 10 seconds later all the lights go out. Rodney opens his mouth to say _I told you_ so when Zelenka growls "not a _word_ " and starts muttering furiously in Czech. Rodney feels his way across the lab to the emergency supplies.

Suddenly there's Elizabeth's voice in his ear saying " _Rodney?_ " in that forced calm, what-the-hell-just-happened tone that she's perfected since coming to Atlantis. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rodney says smugly, switching on a flashlight. "Zelenka just broke the city."

"I did _nothing_ of the sort," Zelenka says, over the radio, "it was only the lights. Primary systems, Stargate, everything else is fine. I can get lights back in a day. _Use candles_."

"Rodney, is there anything you can do to speed up the process?" Elizabeth says, sounding vaguely nervous. 

" _So_ not my job," Rodney smirks, and he can feel Zelenka glaring at him. Moments later, more curses and loud, expensive-sounding crashes rise up out of the darkness.

"I don't want your help, anyway," Zelenka hisses at him when Rodney hands him an emergency flashlight. "Go away."

"24 hours, Doctor," Elizabeth sighs. Rodney just smiles and walks out of the lab, emergency rations in hand.

He finds Sheppard in the Mess Hall, attempting and failing to tell a scary story. Somehow, a psychopath with an ax seems almost comforting after the year they've had. Everyone looks bored, and one of the marines at Sheppard's table has actually fallen asleep. Teyla catches Rodney's eye and gives him her stoic Athosian version of the "save me" look. Rodney walks faster.

Sheppard's in the middle of a sentence, but Rodney cuts in with, "and then they all died. The end." Sheppard turns and glares, but most everyone else looks relieved and scrambles out of the room while Sheppard has his back to them.

"Thanks a lot, Rodney," Sheppard says as Rodney moves to sit next to him.

" _Anytime_. I'm always willing to save you from yourself." Rodney pats Sheppard on the back, stealing his coffee in the process. "I love blackouts."

Sheppard shines his flashlight directly into Rodney's eyes, interrogation-style, and says, "you do seem pretty damn chipper." He drops the light back to the table, scowling at his empty coffee-cup. "In fact, you're freakin' me out, a little."

Rodney blinks away the retina-burn spots left by Sheppard's flashlight and says, "you know what they say about blackouts, Major. Nine months later the birth rate goes up." Rodney raises his eyebrows suggestively, and Sheppard smirks back at him, eyes going glittery.

"You don't say," Sheppard replies, standing.

"Darkness and a whole bunch of people with nothing to do. There was a massive power-out while I was in Siberia. Just me and three assistants, and no heat for two days. You wouldn't believe the-" Sheppard suddenly stops and turns around, looking possessive and dangerous at the same time. Rodney backpedals. "Elizabeth just gave me the day off."

Sheppard blinks at him for a minute, thinking. Then he smiles, says "race you to my quarters," and takes off. Rodney waits a beat before turning around and going back into the mess hall, grinning. Sheppard doesn't know the transporters still work.


End file.
